Missing identity
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: Isabelle Mackie thought she would never meet her father until one day during her summer holidays a tragic car crash lands her in Holby City hospital where her father's identity. Will they repel one another or will she accept the man she has never met before? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Car Crash**

 **Hey! This a new story I'm doing because the idea popped into my mind. I hope there's a Hanssen storyline happening soon. What happened in Sweden?**

Isabelle's P.O.V

My name is Isabelle Lucie Mackie and I am 16 years old. I have mid length black hair, dip dyed blue. I don't know who my father is as it has only been my mom, 'dad' Steve and his two kids, my 14 year old step sister Crystal and my 13 year old step brother Christopher. Steve acted as my dad and he is a great guy but he's just annoying. My opinion of Crystal and Christopher is they are brats and ask for stuff. Crystal has to have the latest fashion trends and Christopher has to have the latest technology and gaming system. I don't ask for much, I'm more of an academic student but I do have a fun side. My best friends Joanna and Sammy and I don't always attend class and we do misbehave sometimes. Anyway, we are on holiday in Holby City, UK, in a rental car from our hotel to the centre of Holby. I am in the back listening to music whilst Crystal and Chris are bickering over a game on Crystal's iPad. Mon and Steve are chatting, mom having to tell Crystal and Chris to calm it every now and then. As soon as I take my earphones out I hear the screeching once again.

"It's my turn!"

"No it's my turn!"

"Both of you please quieten down!"

I roll my eyes in disgust at their behaviour. I regret taking my headphones out now. I go to my bag to retrieve a book when my mom suddenly screams. I only have enough time to see a van heading straight for us before I black out...

I don't know how long it's been when I come around but I feel a light being shone in my eyes and I'm strapped down to a bed. I hear a beeping sound. When my vision clears I see a fair skinned woman looking at me.

"What - what happened?"I can only spit out.

"Isabelle I'm Dr Zoe Hanna and you were in a car accident. You're currently in Resus, Holby City Hospital"informs Zoe.

"Where's my family?"I ask.

Her face changes to a mixture or sympathy and fear. What's happened to them?

"Isabelle I'm sorry to say but your mother was killed on impact. You're father-"she's saying when I interrupt.

"He's my step dad"I correct her.

"You're stepdad's in a critical but stable condition"she informs me.

"My two siblings?"I ask.

"Crystal was rushed to immediate brain surgery and Christopher was stable, but-"she has tears in her eyes.

"But what?"I ask.

"His right leg had to be amputated. He was rushed to surgery but died because he was loosing too much blood"Zoe has to stop herself from crying as do I. My mom and step brother are dead, my step sister will be too soon and my step dad won't be able to look after me. I let the tears fall.

"What about me?"I ask.

"You have a broken left arm which was dislocated at the shoulder, a broken right ankle and a concussion. We are waiting for your CT scans results for any head or spinal trauma"she explains. Heck that's only what I gathered. Another doctor emerges. He's got short dirty blond hair and is wearing the typical doctor's uniform - blue scrubs. Or from what I got from binge watching E.R and Scrubs when I was younger.

"Isabelle's CT scan results"he informs Zoe. She checks them over.

"Well you're in the all clear. We can take off the c spine board and head supports"she informs me and she and the doctor plus a few nurses remove the c spine and head support. It's painful with a broken ankle, but then again It's only now I can look and see my left arm and ankle are in splints.

"Isabelle do you know where your dad is?"asks Zoe.

"I've never met him"I answer.

"Okay, well if we can't find him then we will have to call social services. If we can't find him then you will need to stay with social services until a family member can look after you and if that's not possible then until your dad is healthy and able to care for you"explains Zoe.

"Have you checked my birth certificate?"I ask.

"No we are trying to get them now from America and it may take a while"answers Zoe.

"Wait, I was born here"I inform.

"That's great we can get the info much quicker"comments Zoe before we start chatting. A nurse called Robyn has been told to find my brith certificate details. It isn't long before she returns, her face has fear written all over it.

"Dr Hannah can I talk in private please?"asks Robyn and she and Zoe leave Resus. What's going on?

3rd Persons P.O.V

"Robyn are you sure?"asks Zoe, putting her hand to her forehead and sighing.

"That's who they said"answers Robyn before she goes away to help Lofty. Zoe goes to her office and sits down and takes a swig of a coffee which is cold but will suffice energy wise for what she's about to endure. She breathes before she calls him.

"Hello? Yes this is Dr Hannah from the E.D. I need to have an emergency meeting with him in his office"

She sighs at the secretary's frustration.

"I don't care if he's in a meeting just tell him it's A.S.A.P!"Zoe half shouts before slamming her phone down. She looks at the Resus doors before she gets up and walks out of her office and to a lift. She presses the button to the level she needs and the lift goes up. Her hands start to sweat and shake a little as the lift arrived at the floor. Her heels click as she walks along the corridor. She approaches his office and knocks before entering...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Wait! Who?!**

 **I'd** **like to** **say thanks to the reviews! Keep them up! :D**

As soon as Zoe enters the office she is met by ice cold blue eyes.

"Dr Hanna? Whatever is the reason for calling me out of a meeting with a very important person?"Zoe sighs in response.

"Well Dr Hanna?"

"You're needed in Resus"

"Why am I needed there? Surely you can keel a hold of the reigns I hope. A car crash is a common RTC"

"Do you know a Maria Mackie?"

His face dropped slightly.

"Why?"

"She and her family were involved in the RTC"

"So?"

"She's dead"

"Oh I shall go and apologise to her family"

"There's more. Her husband is dead and is their daughter -"

"Dr Hanna if I was one of the doctors treating this case then tell me but I am not, so why are you telling me this?"

"Her 16 year old daughter is the potential only survivor"

"And?"

"We searched her birth certificate"

"Why?"

"Her 'dad' was her step dad"

"Dr Hanna if you are struggling with this particular case you should-"

"You're name is on their as the father Henrik"

He looked shocked and paler than usual.

"Dr Hanna if this is some -"

"It's not Henrik. Isabelle Lucie Mackie the 16 year old girl in Resus is your daughter"

"That's preposterous! I only had a -"

"I don't care Henrik but all I will say is she is frightened and needs comfort. It doesn't matter what hospital she would have ended up in you would have been having this conversation through a phone call instead of face to face"

"What do you expect me to do? I cannot just drop everything"

"You need to reschedule meetings and you need to go down there and show support. I'll he there when we tell her"

"Right. I'll see her-"

Zoe's pager went off and her face had fear.

"We need to get to Resus now"was all Zoe could say before they both made their way to the E.D, not knowing if Isabelle was alive or not.

Isabelle's P.O.V

All I remember is my chest feeling tight and me not being able to breathe.

"Get Dr Hannah stat"I heard a woman shout, I think her name was Connie or something. I then see nothing as my vision blurs and I feel the life get sucked out of me. I see my eyes flash before my eyes, however at the end I see a pair of cold icy blue eyes staring at me. I then realise the eyes aren't that of my eyes flashing before my eyes but eyes looking at me as I regain consciousness.

"Isabelle can you hear me?"asks a mans stern voice.

I snap back into reality.

"What happened?"I ask. I see no one else around accept this tall man with jet black hair and Zoe.

"You had a pneumothorax and you also went into cardiac arrest"he informs me.

"Wait why are you here? Have you found my dad?"I ask.

Zoe coughs slightly and the mans stance changes.

"I am Henrik Hanssen, CEO of Holby City and I came here to inform you that we have found the man on your birth certificate"Hanssen informs me.

"And?"I ask.

"I-I am your father"He's my father. There's an awkward silence for a minute before I tell him to get out.

"Out!"I shout. He doesn't move.

"Get out both of you!"I yell and Zoe leads him out. He can't be my dad, that would be crazy. I close my eyes and try and sleep. It doesn't help when you have a broken ankle and arm. The pain meds aren't enough. If he is my dad what does that mean? Do I live with him, because I would rather go and live in America where it's sunny and I can live my friends. It's only a couple of hours later when Dr Hanna returns. She looks saddened.

"Crystals out of surgery"she informs me.

"What?"I ask.

"Your step dad was moved to the ICU, he's in a coma"she informs.

"What does that mean?"I ask too scared to know the truth.

"Basically if Mr Hanssen is proven to be your father then you will have to live with him. We tried calling your Aunt Caroline but she said-"

"She only wants Crystal the moneymaker"I answer. Aunt Caroline hates me full stop! Whenever us three were left with her she would always take the younger two out and not me and make me work, that is if I couldn't tag along with mom or 'dad'.

"Is she coming here?"I ask.

"Yes to look after Crystal. Now a social service lady is outside called Amy and she's interviews your dad about your care. It seems he is deemed to be your legal guardian-"

"Hell no! I'm not staying with him"I retort.

"Isabelle he may look frightening but he does have a heart"

"Can't I go back to America?"

"Only when your well enough if you really want to. He didn't know about you and you didn't know about him so isn't this a fresh start for both of you?"She can be so persuasive it's almost like trickery.

"Just send Amy in"I inform and I look at him staring at me through the glass before walking away as Amy comes through the doors. She's got short blonde hair and is wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Hi Isabelle, I'm Amelia but you can call me Amy"Eurgh I already hate her.

After I give no reply what so ever she carries on.

"Now I have reviewed-"

"Get to the chase"I ask quite sternly.

"Do you want to live your dad?"she asks. It's either a care home with loads of people I don't know or living with a man I never knew until now.

"Can I think about this?"I ask.

"Sure I'll leave you to it"she leaves.

Do I honestly want to live in care? From the system I've seen in America then no. You always have to share with a person who has a bad background. I sigh and stare at the ceiling.

"What would you do mom?"I ask.

Out of no where there's a voice.

"She would do whatever was right"I look and see him.

"How would you know?"I ask.

He stands at the end of my bed.

"Your mother and I were good friends many years back. She wasn't as optimistic about science as I was. One day she asked if I would ever have a family. My response was uncertain"

"She talked about you, said you were sometimes to big for your boots"

He smiled slightly.

"Well I'm not surprised. You're mother was always catechising me about how I had no social life and no one. She left a week after that to go back to America, she said she had an offer in California"

"I think we know why she went back"

A porter arrives with Dr Hanna at that moment.

"Mr Hanssen you're being called to assist in theatre" He looks at me before he leaves.

The doctor from before who I learnt is Ethan enters.

"Dr Hanna it's time"he informs her.

"Time for what?"I ask.

"Unfortunately your ankle requires surgery. After that you will be put on to AAU for recovery"

"Wait surgery!"I exclaim.

"You had a compound fracture which was fixed at the scene but you need pins"by this time I was scared and we had just gotten out of Resus.

"Will you tell Crystal?"I ask.

"I'll ask someone in recovery to, you will be fine"reassures Dr Hanna.

"Will you come up with me?"I ask.

"Sure, no 16 year old has to be on their own"

"What about him?"I ask.

"I'll tell him, look Isabelle I am not a mother nor will I ever be but if I did have kids I would tell them to love their father no matter what. I would give him a second chance, besides I think he needs a house mate"remarks Zoe as we enter the lift.

"Okay, but the thing is. I don't think I would be ready to move in. I don't want to go into care either"I reply.

"I'm sure I can arrange something"answers Zoe as we reach the floor. I feel my heart thudding against my chest as we reach the anaesthesia room.

"Okay Isabelle count back from 10 and you should get sleepy"

I feel Zoe hold my hand until I feel sleepy and then I am asleep...


End file.
